Two Quarters
by SapphirexRose
Summary: Bella's not your average vampire princess. Not only does her family betray her, the one she loves most dearly is being tortured. But by who? And can she trust the Cullen family or are they dangous? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Preface: Quarters

_**2 Quarters**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Here is a preview!!! **_

_**Luv ya! – Awsomer (btw I go by Awsomer!)**_

**Preference: Quarters**

What do you know about Quarters? Not the maths term the immortal Quarters? I know a lot about them....... Because I am one.

My name is Isabella Voltorri, to the human world I'm Bella Volt. Where do I get the most well known name in the vampire world? I happen to be Jane's great great great grand daughter. How old am I? I'm 18. But I've been 18 for 73 years........ How? I'm a quarter. Why the weird name? We have 4 lives. Some people (vampires) say that they are all quarter lives. The lives are all mixed up. You normally have 2 human lives and 2 full vampire lives. But that's not the story for me. I am a 'gifted one' instead of having vampire lives we have half vampire lives. Well, kind of.... I'll get to that later. Gifted ones have powers. I have 4. I can teleport. Put a forsefeild around someone protecting them from physical and mental attacks. I can also see vampires. Ok everyone can but when I'm in 200 yards within a vampire I get visions of what they are like, what gifts they have, and if they drink human blood. My other gift is complicated. I can bring people into mental states. Bring them into my mind. To people who aren't in the state it looks like we're dead sorta...... it's my private place to talk. Now about are half vampire lives. We can eat blood and food but we don't need to eat any of it. I went without blood for 7 to 8 years!  ! We have a purple eye colour that changes to gold every 3 or so years. We can also tan! Yeah!!!!!!! I'm going to Forks to get a human life and to give the Cullen's a Gerri stone necklace that protects you from evil! Hello rainy life!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Hope you like it!!!!**_

_**I'll put the first chapter up soon!!!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**Hey guys! Did you like my start of the story?**_

_**I didn't that was just the information so you would understand the story better!!!!  
Love you guys!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing' **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**BPOV**

"Jane please don't make me go!!! I can live somewhere in voltorri!!! And then we can send this darn necklace to them!!!!!!!" I scream I'm such a baby.

Oh and also I hate planes and did be going on two of them to get to the rainy town of forks!!!

Yay for me!!!!

"Honey it's gonna be ok, forks is a good place espesily since Charlie lives there. I mean he is your nephew, and all." Jane said.

"Never!!!" I scream as I teleport to the other side of Jane and start walking towards the exit. Jane grabs me by the arm and spins me around. "Don't you dare expose us!" she sneered through her teeth.

"Fine! I'll go but I'll miss you so much!" I yell so loudly the whole airport heard and 'awed'. I hugged her and she looked like she was going to choke.

"Oppz" I mumble

"The plane from italy to Seattle is boarding now at gate 5" a person from the speaker shouts.

"Bye..." I say as I turn around and start to board the plane.

Just before I get on I turn to Jane and she is sobbing with dry tears. I let some tears run down my cheeks. And then straighten up and get on my plane.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA BYE BYE HONEY" a yell from the door that I presumed was Jane yelled.

"BYEEE..." I also yell.

---------#-----------#--------------#--------------#-----------

When I landed in Seattle it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen just an unavoidable. I had already said my goodbyes to the sun. I looked out the window of the plane and I saw a police car waiting where the cabs should be. That would be my dad's car. As soon as I get a car I will be jumping for joy because I am not being driven' around in a police car because nothing' slows down the traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward one armed hug as I stumbled off the plane.

"Good to see you bells. How's Jane?" he asked he thought Jane was 34 and my mum so I said

"Good" and shrugged.

Most of my clothes were jeans and t-shirts. Jane tried to put in some dresses but I'm to smart for her!

We fit my 3 bags into the trunk easily.

"I found a car for you, cheap" Charlie said.

"Really? What kind of car?" if I could afford it, it must be a crappy car.

"It's really a truck, a Chevy." He said

"Where did you find it?" I ask

"A friend builds cars down at the rez..." he said

"La Push?" I ask

"Yep"

"How old is it?"

"Jacob did some work on the engine so only a few years..."

"When did he buy it?" I asked. If he wasn't giving straight answers it must be crappy.

"Billy bought it in 1960 I think"

"Um dad what if it breaks down I-" I was cut off by Charlie

"It runs great!"

"How cheap?" I ask I'm not really that rich, I refuse to let anyone give me money.

"I kind of bought it for you...." he said

"Thanks dad really!" I say

"Well know your welcome" he said awkwardly.

When we got to dads house on the lawn was my new truck!

Now my day tomorrow will be a little less bad.

_**How did you like it?**_

_**-awsomer**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	3. Chapter 2: Fun!

_**Heyy disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**This is my second chapter!!!!**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **_

**Chapter 2: Fun!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't get to sleep last night; the rain couldn't stop pattering on the roof. Now my bad day is worse I'm tried as hell!

I cried nearly the whole night so it's not the rains fault, but I'm blaming the rain anyway. I'm home sick already.

I roll over and look at my clock. Its 3.00am. Great...

_I pull Jane into a mental state. There I am in the familiar black room with Jane standing 3 yards away from me. _

"_Hi how are you?" Jane asked_

"_Its 3 in the morning and I was up all night crying, so yeah, just dandy!" I said_

"_That's great! I'm so happy you have a liking of Forks!" she sarcastically said._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mumble as I pull out of the mental state_.

Darn it, I forgot to tell her I loved her.

_I pull her and Aro into a mental. "Hello, young one! How is your new home?" Aro asked_

"_Oh, nice I guess but I miss both of you" I say as I run up and grab both of them in a big hug_

"_Love you" I whisper_

I pull out and look at the clock and it 6.30 am. Time moves fast in mental states. I teleport to the bathroom and turn the hot water on.

I stand there for ages under the hot water. It feels nice. Suddenly the hot water turns cold.

I jump out quickly and teleport back to my room. Get dressed in some tight fitting faded jeans and a long sleave dark purple shirt. I do my hair in a normal ponytail and grab my parka, and throw it down the stairs. Next I grab my bag and pack it with money books and other school things. I've been through high school twice.

Jane didn't think I needed to go again so I stayed home all day.

I get my bag and go down stairs when I get to the bottom I pick my parka of the ground and put both of the things on the couch.

I start to cook breakfast since I took all the hot water I'm going to make bacon and eggs for Charlie.

When I finish breaky I put it on the table and hope for the best. Charlie comes down the stairs with wet hair and shivering slightly.

"Hi dad, I made bacon and eggs!" I say cheerfully.

"Morning, by the way do you have any idea why there was no hot water?" Charlie asked

"You will get used to it soon. I normally have showers in the middle of the night. If you want hot water I suggest you have one at night." I say. There was o way I was giving up my midnight showers.

"Ha, you and I both love are hot showers I guess!" he smiled and went to the table and started to scoff down the eggs. He groaned in pleasure.

I laughed.

"Hay! These are good!" he laughed

"Yeah!" I could barely talk.

"Shut up" he said through a full mouth.

He got up when he was finished and excused himself for work.

When he leaves I get a vision

_Vision_

_There are 7 vampires at a house._

_Dr Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Cullen_

_Rosalie hale_

_Jasper hale_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Edward Cullen_

_Alice Cullen_

_Jasper, Alice and Edward are gifted._

_Jasper can read emotions and change them; Alice could see the future and Edward could read minds._

_End vision_

Great... Jane forgot to tell me this.

I'm going to have some fun!

I bring Alice in a mental state the others will think she's having a vision.

_There I am in the same black room._

"_HiAlice!" I say_

_She stares at me_

"_Umm... Hello?" I say as I go up to her and wave my hand in front of her_

"_I'm here!" Alice yelled_

"_Oh good, I was thinking about what you told me and I don't think I can deal with you being a vampire, I'm sorry Alice." I say as I walk the the other side of the room and turn a teary smile in her direction before pulling out._

That was fun

**APOV**

We were at home when I have a vision type thing.

_I was in a black room with the new girl Bella_

"_HiAlice" she said it like it was one word_

_She moved up to me and waved her hand in front of my eyes as she said "Umm...Hello?" _

"_I'm here!" I yell_

"_Oh good, I was thinking about what you told me and I don't think I can deal with you being a vampire I'm sorry Alice" she said as she walked to the other side of the room she turned one teary smile in my direction before the vision stopped._

"What did you see Alice?" jasper asked

"NOOO YOU CANT DO THAT ALICE!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled and nearly ran us into a tree. Only then did I realize I was in the Volvo

BPOV

Oh great it's 8.31. I really shouldn't have done that but it was really funny.

I teleport to school.

I go get my timetable and teleport to school.

I meet this girl named Jessica I'm sitting with her at lunch.

But before I sit with her I'm going to see the Cullen's.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**-awsomer**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	4. Chapter 3: Santa and whipping asses

**Chapter 3: Santa Clause and whipping people's asses.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Heyy, this is my new chapter and I hope you like it. If you don't like this story then I suggest you visit Thick-Shake's site. I really am good at writing but I have a different taste to everyone so just keep reading......**_

**BPOV**

I walk into the cafeteria and see Jessica sitting with Mike and Eric and Angela and some other people I don't know yet. I see the Cullen's sitting at the far end of the cafeteria. I walk over to Jessica and hear what they are saying

"Jessica, you can be a part of my group, from tomorrow onwards your chose!" Lauren said before leaving.

"Ha Jessica wants to be an idiot!" Eric said as he poured coke on Jessica.

"You're the idiot!!" I yell as I slap his arm. I grab Jessica and pull her towards the bathroom. When we get cleaned up we go out and sit on a different table.

"Can I go talk to Lauren?" Jessica said.

"Sure, I have to go see someone so ill meet you back here." I told here as I got up and made my way to the Cullen's table.

I sit in the empty seat, they all look at me and Alice starts to speak I cut her off before anyone could speak

"Yes I know your Alice and this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Eddy" I say

She stiars at me in shock and then Edward speaks. "Don't call me Eddy" in a too low for human voice.

I lean really close to him so I could feel his breath on my skin "But its fun" I whisper.

I lean back and Rosalie speaks "Who are you?" with a glare.

"I am in between Santa Clause and the Devil!" I say/yell.

I get up and strut to mine and Jessica's table. But know it was filled with boys. I sit at the table in between two boys and speak "hi boys" in a hard to resist voice. All the boys look up at me and smile weird smiles. I get up and move away from the table and all the boys follow. I look to my side and Jessica has her lunch and was sitting with Lauren. OMFG, I made a fool of myself to stand up to her and now she is sitting with the bimbos? Figures.

The bell goes. OMG no lunch for me, I walk out of the room and notice that the boys are still following me. I turn around and say. "Bye boys" and continue to walk to Biology. Once inside I see the only empty seat is next to Edwards.

I sit next to him and say "So...." with a sigh.

I look at him and not until then did I notice his face it was beautiful! Liquid gold eyes, dazzling crooked smile and messy bronze hair.

I put my hair as a dark wall in between us.

"Isabella, why are you here?" Edward says

"It's Bella, call me Bella." I say correcting him

"Mm?" he questions

"Ok, meet me in the forest 2 miles from the south boarder" I say.

The rest of the lesson was Quiet and we said nothing.

---------#------------#----------#---------#-------------#-------------

The bell goes and it's time for gym. I sense that Edwards behind me so I turn around to be face to face with Rosalie

"You got Gym?" I ask

"Yep, You Santa?" she asked

"Yepo" I add to a laugh.

Like my new nick name? I mean sure, it is longer than my real name but who cares? Seriously if you care it means you have no life!

I change into my sports uniform and go to the centre of the basketball court. I heard the couch say something about basketball.

"Ok so Jessica, Lauren, Kasey, Bella, Matt, James and George are on one team and the other people you are the other." The couch said.

"Give me the ball" I say to a boy on my team.

They just laugh

"A girl can't even play basketball how 'bout you go sit over there!" he said as he pointed to the bench where Jessica, Lauren and Kasey were sitting.

"I bet I could whip all your asses." I yelled loud enough for the couch to hear.

"Ok girl agent's three boys" he said while laughing

While the boys were laughing I stole the ball out of the boys hand and got a goal!

"You're messing with the wrong gal'" I say as I pass him the ball.

---------------------#------------#-------------------

Bye the end of the day it was 22-2. And I was sooo whipping!

"Girl wins! Everybody go home!" the coach yells and I get run over by a crowd of people.

I teleport to the change rooms and get changed and then teleport home and get a much deserved shower.

------------------------------#----------------------------------------#-------------------------------------#----------------------

I sat on the floor of the forest waiting for the Cullen's.

Out of the bushes comes the guy from the basketball game and he gets a knife out of his pocket.

Did you know?

One was to kill a 'gifted Quarter' is to cut her with a knife with dried blood on it. If you cut the 'gifted ones' skin deep enough the Quarter can die.

Well guess what? The guy's knife had dried blood on it!

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Like it?**_

_**I did!!!!**_

_**What happens next?**_

_**-Awsomer**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	5. Chapter 4: Dry Blood

**Chapter 3: Dry Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Heyy all I'm having a good time writing this I really hope you like it!**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxox **_

**BPOV**

"What do you want?" I asked the guy.

I don't know what to do! I can't use my powers agents him because he's a human! And I'm such a good little girl and I won't you my strength agents him. He stabs me and interrupts my mind babble.

Oh, Hell! I say as punch him in the face. Screw being a good little girl!

"Oh, Baby I just want a little fun!" he yells as he lunges at me again.

I punch him again. I'm not letting that blade touch me again!

"Oh, feisty!" he yells and stabs me again.

**EPOV**

I'm watching people's minds as we leave the parking lot. Bella's quite a basketball player. Alice goes into a vision. I'm still looking at the game from Jessica point of view while Alice is in the vision when she comes out she says one word before playing it over for me "Bella"

_Bella was on the ground and she gets up and punches the guy in the face._

_The guy yells "Oh, feisty!" and he stabs Bella who screams in pain._

I get out of the car and run into the forest at human pace and then once I get in the cover of the trees I run as fast as I can.

**BPOV**

Edward was standing next to me just standing.............

"A little help!!!!!!" I yell at him.

He comes closer grabs the guy and pounds him into the ground.

He took off his shirt and put it on my cuts.

His chest was amazing. I just wanted to touch him. He was looking at me with worry in his eyes and he made me lean my head into his shoulder.

I cried and cried and cried.

Soon his brothers and sisters showed up and I quickly teleported to Voltorri.

**EPOV**

There she was in my arms and as soon as _they_ show up she's gone...

"Umm... Eddy, she's, gone and she took your shirt" Emmett said.

Stupid Emmett.........

**BPOV**

I teleported to Voltorri but I ended up where I was born so I teleported again.

I found myself in the exudation room.

Jane turned around and looked at me with worried eyes.

She turned to Aro. "Aro look at Bella" she whispered as she kept her eyes on me.

Aro turned around and then back to the person. "Jarred you may leave come back tomorrow!" Aro shouted before he turned back to me and came up to me.

"Yes" jarred said before running out of the room.

**JPOV (JANE)**

I took my phone out and called Charlie.

"_Hello Charlie speaking?"_

"Hello Charlie its Jane

"_Oh, Bella not here actually"_

"Yes, she's at a friend's in port Angeles"

"_Oh ok"_

"Bye" I say as I hang up.

**BPOV**

Jane came to me and said

"You can stay tonight but you have to go home tomorrow"

As she lead me to the bathroom

------------------#---------------------#---------------------------#-------------------

I was playing outside with Alec when it hit me I missed forks.

_Edward...._

_Charlie......._

_Whipping peoples asses........_

I decided to teleport back I needed to tell Jane goodbye...

_I pulled Jane into a mental state_

"_Hi baby." She said_

"_Mum, I should go back...." I said_

"_Yep" she said as she hugged me_

"_Love you mum!" I said as I teleport back to forks._

I go into the house and I see Charlie eating pizza.

"Hi Charlie" I say as I walk passed him

"Oh, hi have fun at Mary's house?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, it was great..." I said "I'm tired I'm going to go to bed" I added

"Ok" Charlie said as I closed my door

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love ya**

**Review**

**-Awsomer**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 5: Detention

**Chapter 5: Detention**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **_

_**Hi all.**_

_**This IS my new Chapter. And IF you don't like it I'LL bite your head off.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**EPOV**

When I went to her house that night, she wasn't there. All her clothes were in the closet and there was no sign she was coming back. I heard the stairs creaking. I hid in the closet

"Oh Bella's not actually here." Charlie said.

"Yes, she's at a friend's in port Angeles." A familiar voice from the other line said.

"Oh, ok "Charlie said

"Bye" said the other voice. Now I remember it its Jane's. Jane Voltorri. Why would Charlie be calling Jane about that?

I went home and made a song on the piano. It was a lullaby and while I was making it I was thinking of Bella.

I called it Bella's lullaby.

"Edward time for school!" Esme yelled from down stairs. I get in my Volvo and drive to school.

When I get there Bella is sitting on the back of her truck. With a big red line down her arm.

"Hi are you ok?" I ask as I go up to her. "I-i-i" she sluttered before bursting into tears.

I held her and let her cry in my shoulder. Then she mumbled one word "Quarters"

Huh... that made no sense at all-

Quarters? Like immortal? I hug her tight.

"Bella you ok?" Jessica asked

Darn Jessica

"mmmm...." Bella mumbled

"I know what will cheer you up lets go to Port Angeles!" she shouted

"No Jessica" I mumbled

"Ok! Fine!" she said as she stomped away.

The bell goes and she walks half way to the building before disappearing.

Maybe it's her talent.... I go to her class and she's sitting in her seat.

"Edward, do you have something to say or are you just going to continue staring at Miss Swan?" the teacher asked

Bella smiled, I smiled, the teacher smirked, and I got detention.

**BPOV**

Today wasn't as bad as I thought. I sat with Edward and his family today. Jessica back to normal and sits with mike and stuff again. Rosalie smiled or smirked today. Is there a diff?

Oh they invited me to their house to tell them about me and stuff. I don't want to tell them because they'll judge me for what Aro does.

But they have to know...

The bell went and I and Edward went to class.

We were watching a video, when the lights came off we stared into each other's eyes. And then the stinking credits of the movie lit up the room and we had to look away.

I wished the day was over and o could have Edward in my arms and then it hit me.

I loved him.....

I bloody loved him to bits.......

"Argh stupid pretty vampire!" I yelled out loud.

I put my hand over my mouth after realizing what I had just done.

"What about a stupid pretty vampire Bella?" The teacher asked.

"Ummm..... While I was day dreaming I dreamt about a book and it had vampires in it..." I trailed off

"Why were you day dreaming?" he asked

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked

"Yes"

"Ok, the movies crap" I said

"Detention." The teacher smirked

**(A/n. Ok what is with the teachers smirking when they give out detentions?)**

(Later in detention)

"Who would be this pretty stupid vampire?" Edward asked when we were alone

"You know him he's very handsome and funny; he's got huge muscles, black hair and the cutest dimples." I say.

I hear him growl.

I slap him and say. "You know it was you. Idiot."

"Why am I stupid?" he asked

"Because you got me detention" I said

"And?" he said

I know what he meant.

"I like you" I said

We leaned in close so close I could feel his breath.

"You may go" Mr Banner said as he walked in the classroom

I leaned back before Mr Banner could see and I got up and walked out of the classroom

As soon as I walked out of the doors I was splashed with something that smelled so good.

Ughh its blood.

I see some boys laughing on the grass. I go up to them and pick up one by the neck and throw him back on the ground hard.

I turn and go behind a tree and teleport to my shower and get cleaned up.

After I finish the shower I change and teleport to the truck.

I landed on Edwards lap

"Hello, why are you on my lap?" Edward asked

"Hi, why are you driving my car?" I ask

"I'm taking you to my house" he said before we pulled up to Edwards home.

_**Xoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Love it?**_

_**-Awsomer**_


	7. Chapter 6: Come Clean

**Chapter 6: Come Clean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Heyy, nice to see you're visiting this again! Keep reading!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**BPOV**

As we arrived Carlisle and Esme were out the fount of the house.

"Hello, I'm Esme Edward mum!" Esme said and it sounded like tinkling bells.

"Nice to meet you!" I called shaking her hand "And you Dr. Cullen, I've heard so much about you!" I add. My voice compared to Esme's , was like a muffin' and poop.

"Please call me Carlisle!" he said while shaking my hand.

"Is the family all here?" I ask Carlisle.

He nods. "In the family room." He adds to his nod.

Esme leads us into the family room and sitting around the couches was the whole family. Esme, Carlisle and Edward sat down. I took the necklace out of my pocket.

"On the half of the Volturri I present you with a gift. It is a Gerri stone necklace. It protects from evil."

I say.

They all look at me weirdly and I hold back the tears but it didn't work and a single tear ran down my cheek. I put the necklace on the table and turned to leave.

They all hate me!

_They were going to find out anyway._

I sighed and kept walking out the door.

Esme spoke up.

"Wait." She barely whispered.

"GET OUT OF HERE. The Volturri send a human to do a job for them! There just going to kill you! You're worthless! I almost feel sorry for you!" Rosalie burst out.

"Who said anything about human?" I asked

"What are you" Rosalie said through her teeth.

"I'll show you" I said in a whisper.

I pull all of them into a mental state

"What the hell?" Emmett asked

"I've been here before. In my vision!" Alice asked.

"Yes and no at the same time. It wasn't a vision Alice. I brought you into a mental state. And now I bought all of you into a mental state. I can also teleport. I can put a forsefeild around a person. And I can see vampires. See what powers they have, what they're doing, and their names." I finished

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to get back to Charlies house" I say looking at the time and it .

"I'll drive you" Edward said.

"I can drive!" I yelled

He just looked at me

"Fine" I exclaimed.

The drive was silent when we got home I said

"Do you want to come in?" He nodded

"No you can't Charlie will come home soon!" I yelled

"You're the most well known half vampire in the world! And you're worried about a human?" Edward asked.

"He the closest thing I have to family...... Except Aro and Jane." I said

Edward growled at Aro's name.

"Ha he's really cool! He didn't do anything when I painted him blue!" I said

He just laughed.

_**Yay!**_

_**Go Esme!!**_

_**See saved the day!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Want some potato or a

_**Chapter 7: Want some potato or an angry dad...**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Heyy, nice to see you're visiting this again! Keep reading!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**BPOV**

I started to cook dinner it was Steak and chips.

My favourite.

As I cut the potato I get a small piece of potato and put it in my mouth.

"Want some?" I ask

"Your forgetting was vampires" Edward said while laughing

"Fine, no potato for you!" I yelled while putting a new piece of potato in my mouth.

"Keyword: Were!" Edward said

"I'm only half dumb ass" I said

"Oh that reminds me......" I said while giggling.

"What did you do?!?!" Edward yell/asked

Then before I could answer her started to tickle me

"Nooooo....Argh.........Stop........Get off me..........." I yell in between giggles.

"FRIZE" a stern Voice said

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Charlie yells as he takes me to him.

"Dad its fine!!!! He was just playing!!" I yelled

"You're too young to be playing with a boy!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad it's not like he's my boyfriend he's a friend." I yell

"Umm. I think I should go!" Edward said.

"Yes, you should and don't think I'm not going to tell your parents! Don't be surprised if you wake up in the morning and have restraining order agents my daughter." Charlie yelled

Edward ran out of the house.

I sigh and turn around. I shot a grim look at Charlie and continued to make dinner.

When dinner was done I went to my room and lay on my bed with an agitated look on my face. Someone chuckles.

"Who's there you nasty little stalker!?" I yell/asked

"Huh?" a girly voice asked

JANE!!!!!!  
"Jane!!!!!" I yell and I run to the closet and open the door its Jane all right!

"I love you!" I yell

"I love you too but can you get off me-"she was cut off by her phone ringing

"Hello, Jane Volt" Jane said

"_Hi it's Charlie" _darn Charlie

"_I came home today and Bella was involving herself in some boy from her school. I want to get restraining order agents him" _Charlie said

"No, I'll talk to her" Jane said giving me a devil smile.

Good god.

"_Ill get her" _Charlie said.

Charlie opened my door.

"Listen to Jane" He said before leaving

I just hanged the phone up.

"Edward?" Jane asked

"Shut up" I said and then added "yes "

"Ok, you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, Fine" I answered

"I've got to get back now..." she said

"Ok bye, love you1" I said as I hugged her!

"Bye" she says as she disappeared out the window.

-----------------#-------------------------------#-----------------------------

Yay!

Edwards's car is out the window!

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO GET READY?" He yelled

"Who's there?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no" I mumbled. I turned the music on my iPod up.

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dream (my dreams)_

_In my dreams (my dreams)_

I turn onto the next song.

_I'm bringing sexy back and all the girls don't know how to act_

_Yea.........._

I turn my iPod off and I hear a bang!

I look out my window and Charlie is holding Edward by the neck...

Good god......

_**Yes!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Charlie is going to shoot Edward!!!**_

_**-Awsomer**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	9. Chapter 8: Hello uh jbs and revenge

_**Chapter8: Hello uhjbs and revenge.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

_**Heyy, love ya**_

_**BPOV**_

After I got Charlie to let go of Edward and let me go to school with him. The day was good.

I ate with Edward and his family and Jess asked me to go to a party in La Push. I'm going to ask the wolves know. Edwards coming with me.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I was running my patrol near the border when I come to a scent. It's a weird scent with a vampire scent. I change and walk to the scent.

There is Edward Cullen and the most beautiful girl ever!

She had purple eyes and long brown hair. Her clothes were simple, a brown top that said 'I whip ass' and tight fitting jeans.

Then she giggled and spoke "hi I'm Bella" she said.

"Hi....I'm....uh.......jbs..." I say lost for words.

"A werewolf and someone I need to help me!" she smiled and continued. "I need to see the alpha and Beta" She said

That made me smile.

"I'm the Beta" I said proudly

"Then you can get the alpha/" she asked

"Yes" I said as I walked away and changed back into a wolf.

**BPOV**

In a flash they were back the same boy as before and a bigger boy.

"Hi as you well know I am not a vampire and he is" I said pointing to Edward

"I am....a weird.......supernatural.....thing" I say struggling for words.

Edward tells them all about Quarters and they agree to let me go to the party **(A/n. It was boring anyway; I want to get to the place where she gets taken!) **

----------------------------#--------------------------------#--------------------------

I am in the shop and I'm trying to get a lighter off the top shelf and I'm too small.

"Here" a man says as he gives me a lighter

"Thanks" I say as I make my way to the counter.

The man grabs my arm and pulls me to the side of the shop and through a door.

Quickly he throws sand on me.

"What –cough- the hell? –cough" I yell/cough/ask

"Power powder, it takes supernatural powers away" he said as he knocked my head agents the wall.

Darn it.....

_**La la la la la...**_

_**Hehehehehe**_

_**I made sure I cut it off there!!**_

_**Lalalalala**_

_**-Awsomer!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Taken'

Chapter 9: Taken'

Disclaimer: I own nothing'

BPOV

I rub my eyes.

Yes, I am crying.

"What's wrong baby?" The guy said.

"Scared?" A voice said from the shadows.

I can't remember but I know that voice!

I cringed at the thought of someone I know doing this to me. I scrunched up my eyes to stop the tears from leaking out. It didn't stop. They found a way to get through my closed eyes.

"It was hard to get away from Mr Shackles." The voice said.

Flash back

Me and Marcus were in the dungeon playing with a box of Shackles.

"How many does he need?" I asked

"I donno but he is Mr Shackles!" Marcus Yelled.

End flash back.

"Marcus?" I kind of hoped it would be him. Me and him were best buds. He even went veggo for me.

"Yes, my darling Isabella?" The voice said again as Marcus stepped out of the shadows.

This Marcus wasn't the Marcus I know because of his eyes, they were blood red.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Oh nothing, Did you know Aro was letting me be head of the prisoners?" he asked.

"Oh, yay!" i yelled.

Marcus has always wanted that job.

Wait.... was?

"Was?" I ask

He laughes a creepy laugh.

"Aro sent me to get you!" he said.

"why?" I asked

"so he can get your powers! He thought you were the most powerful of us all, he wants you to be his wanted me to grab you. And take you basck to the castle." He said

"Jane would never alow it!" i yelled

He pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a picture of Jane screaming in pain.

"What did you do!!!!!!!!!!" i yell/ scream

I punched him. Pain went across his eyes.

"Get the powder!" he yelled.

I teleported to Jane.

I was in a cell and Jane was on the floor lifeless.

"Jane?" i ask

She lifts her head and we sit together.

-----------------------------------#---------------------------------------------#---------------------------------------

The door burst open and Aro walked in.

I hugged Jane tighter.

"Go!" Jane whispered. It was the only word she said the whole time.

"No" i answered

Aro opens the gate and sprinkles powder over us.

He grabs me by the neck and yells.

"You will be my Queen"

"you sadistic bastered!" i yelled

"like you can do anything about it" He yelled as he up the stairs.

-----------#---------------------------------------#-------------

"Edward will save me" i said

"No he is preoccupied, Alec took Alice. Edward will save his dear one. Not some unwanted spec of dust. Like you. He probably doesn't even notice your gone. He doesn't love you Bella. Your useless. Your lucky im here! I'll give you the life you deserve! You cant even save your love one!!" he finished his little speech.

I felt my heart break. I am useless. I feel tears weal up in my eyes. They quickly turned into sobs.

_Flash back._

"_What did you do?" he asked s he starts to tickle me._

_End flash back._

I smile

_Flash back_

_I loved him_

_I loved him to bloody bits_

"_Arghhh stupid pretty vampire!" _

_I shouted._

_End flash back_

I laughed.

I get it now he does love me! I love him. He will save me!

"Hw will come!" i shouted.

_**How was it?**_

_**Emmett?**_

_**Emmett: yea?**_

_**Your a stupid pretty vampire!**_

_**Emmett: why am i stupid? Im not- (gets cut off because he falls of the chair)**_

_**I rest my case!!**_

_**-awsomer**_


	11. Chapter 10: Save me

_**Chapter 10: Save me**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**_

_**Hey i wanted to do something different so I'm going to write in centre text!**_

**BPOV**

He left me in a cage after he coated me in power powder.

He also gave me a water bottle and some bread.

I would never give in to him, people loved me back home. This used to be home, but home is where ever Edward is!

This feels like prison **(A/n. Ok this centre text is weird imma go back to normal text.)**

I need to get me and Jane out of here!

I'd rather die than stay here.

I sigh...

Life isn't fair!

I didn't have long until my life was perfect.

I would do anything to be with Edward, any of the Cullen's!

I would go shopping with Alice, Car race with Rose, Clean with Esme, play doctor with Carlisle, arm wrestle Emmett, and even talk about the war with Jasper.

And finally Kiss Edward!

I would do anything for anyone to be with Edward for 1 minute just so I could say 'i love you'.

And Charlie, I would watch so many sport shows on the TV just to be with Charlie. A tear escapes my eye.

I know he will come. Nothing would stop him.

The lights go down and i look around me. I notice a girl about 18 next to me. She had no food or water bowl next to her, and by the look of it, she was dying because of it.

I grabbed my food bowl and slid it across the ground and it hit her in the elbow with a 'bang'.

She looked up and across her face was a black line. She picked up the bread on my plate and took a big mouthful. She groaned and ate all the bread fast.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You need it more than i do" i said back to her

"Why I'm broken'" she mumbled.

"You need to find true love..." i say.

"So do you..." she trailed off.

"I already have and he's going to come for me." I said proudly.

"And you're not broken do i see you crying?" i add

"No. Thankyou I'm Sophie." She said

"I'm Bella" i add

The door opens and Aro storms in and grabs Sophie.

He slits her neck right in front of me. He turned to me. "She was getting old" he whispered before turning around, and leaving.

-----------------------------------#------------------------#-------------------------------

I lay lifeless on the ground all soaked in Sophie's blood.

I lay my head on the cold wet ground.

The door creaks open.

_Great_ Aros back.

The room is filled with Edwards scent; i turn around and look at my Edward in the eyes. I run to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I knew you would come" i say in between a sob

A chuckle comes from behind me.

We turn around and Aro is standing in the doorway.

"Ha" he said before lunging at Edward.

Edward wrestles Aro on the ground but Aro bites him.

"No!" i yell.

While Edward is on the ground Aro comes over to me and throws me agents the wall. The pain runs around the back of my head.

I hear snarls and growls in the background and then the last thing i remembered was the smell.

A too strong incense smell.

_**Like it?**_

_**Who died?**_

_**Edward or Aro?**_

_**Will it end with tears?**_

_**Find out soon!!!**_

_**-awsomer!**_


	12. Epilogue: Love me

_**Epilogue: Love me**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight.**_

**BPOV\**

I run faster but Edward goes past me quickly.

I give up and teleport to the meadow.

"YOU CHEATER!!!" Edward yelled.

"So?" i question

He pulls me in a hug and presses our lips together.

"Life is good when you have a true love" i think i think out loud.

Poor Sophie....

"I love you" Edward said

"I love you too" i say as our lips meet again.

"I will always love you" i continue.

"For the rest of eternity" he adds

"Yes" i say quickly and add to the end of our pledge "for now and forever"

He presses our lips together again and we deepen the kiss before we head off to the house again.

When we get in Emmett is dancing to the radio.

I and rose join in and Edward just laughs and shakes his head.

"Santa is in the house" i yell

Emmett falls over the coffee table and lands on top of me.

I laugh

"Emmett you idiot" i say as i laugh harder

Life is good!

_**La la la la**_

_**Yay! Bella has her happy ending.**_

_**I feel really sorry for Sophie –tears-**_

_**But anyway**_

_**THE END!!**_


End file.
